Music Everywhere (2015)
☀(2006 episode) Episodes on Discs Disc 1 #Bubbles/'''Sabrina's Song - January 9, 2006 #French Gal/Pilchard Steals the Show - April 1, 2007 #Travis' Broadway Song/Star Struck Skip - June 21, 2005 #Trix and the Voice/Speedy Skip - November 22, 2006 #Bob's Bucket/Bob's Boots - June 6, 2009 #Rabbit's New Songs/Rainbow Lady - July 6, 2005 #Bob's Spring Cleaning/Bob's Day Off - July 14, 2006 #Sabrina Horses Around/Inspector Spud - January 11, 2009 #Wendy's Surprise Party/Bob Five-O - October 1, 2008 #Mrs. Potts' Paint Pots/Spud's Tap Dancing Feet - September 30, 2006 '''Disc 2 #Spud The Frog/Molly's Tap Out - January 10, 2006 #Spud the Dragon/Hamish's New Home - March 9, 2007 #Megan's Pumpkin/Wendy's Magic Birthday - November 20, 2006 #Trix's Tiles/Cock-A-Doodle Spud - June 29, 2008 #Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day/Spud's Big Splash - December 8, 2005 #Sabrina's Noises/Spud the Musketeer - December 31, 2003 #Rabbit's Colorful Day/Bob's Egg and Spoon Race - July 10, 2009 #Spud the Pilot/Mr. Beasley's New Friends - December 1, 2006 #Dizzy the Sheepdog/Lofty and the Tree Stump - December 8, 2006 #La Fiesta De Sabrina/Roley To The Rescue - August 23, 2005 Disc 3 #Muck's Monster/Music Kingdom - November 23, 2005 #Spud Minds His Manners/Sabrina's Sister Art - July 21, 2004 #Wendy's Watering Can/Magnetic Lofty - August 1, 2005 #Hot Girls/Clues - October 17, 2009 #The Water Gals/Skateboard Spud - December 2, 2003 #Bob's Spring Cleaning/Roley's Tortoise - June 23, 2006 #Special Delivery Spud/Pilchard's Breakfast - October 3, 2008 #Scoop's In Charge/Alexis Makes It - June 21, 2003 #Dizzy's Birdwatch/Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition - September 30, 2008 #Dizzy Scores a Goal/Muck's Short Cut - June 24, 2004 Disc 4 #Everybody Tap Dance/Bob And The Goalie - January 1, 2004 #Thidwick Can Sing/Bob and the Badgers - June 8, 2007 #Scoop Has Some Fun/Pilchard Has a Ball - April 3, 2006 #What Can I Do/Pilchard's Pets - October 10, 2006 #Spud and Squawk/Sabrina's Pet - June 19, 2005 #Muck's Mood/Muck's Sleep-Over - November 1, 2008 #Spud's Picnic/Sailaway Spud - #Snowman Scoop/Megan's Birthday - July 6, 2003 #Sporty Spud/Travis' Trailer - #Bob's Big Musical/Roley and the Rock Star - November 10, 2009 Disc 5 #Lofty's Long Load/Kanga's Ball - December 5, 2005 #Skip and the Old Ship/Skip's Tire Tracks - #Forget-Me-Knot Bob/Watercolour Wendy - #Scruffty's Big Dig/Dizzy's Statues - #Star Struck Travis/Mr. Beasley's Noisy Pipes - #Roo's Mystery/Scarecrow Dizzy - January 1, 2006 #Bob's Auntie/Ballroom Bob - November 7, 2008 #Trix and The Otters/Wendy's Removal Service - November 10, 2007 #Shrinking Kessie/Wendy Plays Golf - December 24, 2004 #Clumsy Roley/Sothing Dusty - December 10, 2007 Disc 6 #Bob's Pizza/Spud Lends A Hand - November 30, 2004 #First Aid Molly/Bob's Hide - November 1, 2006 #Spud the Super Wrench/Spud Goes Apple Picking - June 21, 2008 #Roley's Animal Rescue/I Got Rhythm - December 30, 2003 #Scruffy On Gaurd/Molly's Music - November 30, 2007 #J.J.'s Song/Molly's Musical Birthday - May 29, 2009 #Bob and the Bandstand/Spud's Musical Day - August 1, 2006 #Spud and the Doves/Bob the Photographer - October 16, 2008 #Travis Paints the Town/Trix Knows It All #Tea Set Travis/Travis & Scoop's Race Day Disc 7 #Farmer Pickles' Pigpen/Megan The Superstar - November 19, 2006 #Lofty and the Giant Carrot/Lofty and the Rabbits #Weather or Not/Trix's Sleepover - #Scoop, Skip, Carla and the Railway Track/Trix And The Trash - March 9, 2007 #It Seems Like Fun/Trix's New Brakes - October 5, 2007 # # # #Lofty's Jungle Fun/Skip's Big Idea - October 13, 2005 # Disc 8 #Sabrina's Weather Jazz/Star Struck Lofty - July 18, 2004 # # #Piglet's Dream - December 20, 2005 # # # #Come as Eeyore - December 19, 2003 # # Disc 9 #Pooh's 24 Hour Bug - December 10, 2004 # # #Owl's Musical Plan - October 10, 2006 # # #Jane Kangaroo And The Clowns/Spud's Tap Dancing Feet - July 24, 2008 # # # Disc 10 #''''''Terry The Singing Sensation - December 31, 2005 #Scoop's Stegosaurus/Sneezing Scoop - September 10, 2006 # # #Lofty Cries Fox And Socks/Star Struck Trix - October 21, 2009 # # # #Pilchard Sorts it Out/Megan's Big Music Plan - November 13, 2009 #C Category:2015 Category:2007 Category:2006 Category:2005 Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:DVDs Category:2008 Category:2009